


Music Haunts Her Bedroom

by korryn24



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by Paper Towns, and i'm not even in the fandom anymore, haven't posted here since 2018, i just wanted to write this lol, i'm using this as a writing warm-up but it is edited and everything lol, it's not that deep though don't worry, like it's referenced in the text, take a shot everytime i use a semicolon, the title is from almost sweet music by hozier btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korryn24/pseuds/korryn24
Summary: Chaeyoung Park is the perfect good girl any parent would be proud to have as their daughter. Student council treasurer, an active member of the debate team, straight As; but on the inside, she longs for more. She longs to be more like:Lalisa Manoban. She's adventurous, always getting into trouble, popular, and beautiful. Lisa is always up to something with her best friends, Jennie and Jisoo, but with all of these hijinks, she's only distracting herself from the big secret she's harboring, the secret that's threatening to get out.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 18





	Music Haunts Her Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> i heard that ao3 user jendeukie started updating her fics again, so i started updating my fics again. but for real, i've been having a lot of fun writing this. the title of the fic, as well as the titles of chapters, are from almost (sweet music) by hozier because i'm queer.

Diary,

I’m seventeen, and I’ve never done anything. I’ve always followed the rules and stayed in line. I’ve never skipped class or stolen anything, nothing remotely fun or exciting. My definition of ‘exciting’ is winning a debate, getting an A on a test, or getting the student council bake sale approved.

I long for adventure, but it never comes. I’m too afraid to do anything that strays from the path I know I should follow. I need someone to push me off that path and into the jungle of parties and petty friend drama, but no one will. All my friends are perfectly happy to follow along and be perfect. I want to be anything but. 

I want that push from a certain someone, but it won’t ever happen. She’s too cool to notice a quiet girl like me. It sounds cliche and stupid, but Lalisa Manoban moved here last year from Thailand. She’s been breaking the rules with her two best friends and being awesome ever since. She’s everything I wish I was; she always has a good story to tell and places to be with people who want to see her. I never do.

I want to be just like her, daring and beautiful. She’s extroverted and unique and trendy. She’s part of the “popular group” her, Jennie, and Jisoo. They’re so cool and always up to something. I’m invisible to them. I’m always focused on school. I’m on the debate team, I’m the student council treasurer, and I’m on my way to the top ten percent of my class. Meanwhile, Lalisa and her crew are on their way to the next party.

——————————————————————

Chaeyoung Park sighed and closed her diary. Flopping down on to her fluffy queen-sized bed, she opened Instagram and scrolled through her feed. Everything was the same as it always was.

Pictures of the Lalisa, Jennie, and Jisoo hanging out.

Sooyaaa_: Just another day ;)

_ 11 hours ago _

_ View all 564 comments _

Chaeyoung tapped like and read some of the comments.

Lalalalisa_m:^^ hardly lol

_ Replying to Lalalalisa_m _ : Jennierubyjane: ^^^

_ Replying to Lalalalisa_m _ : Sooyaaa_: l*-*l 

Bxby.lil_lil: what do you have planned haha :)

Marin_marshall08: u finish that essay yet or r u just gonna ignore it and party lol

Ally_isn’t _okay: cute top!! wcif?

_ Replying to Ally_isn’t _okay _ : Sooyaaa_: thx lol it’s from UO 

There were plenty more, but Chaeyoung gave up. She grabbed a small notepad and flipped through it, cringing at most of its contents. Her older poetry was just plain bad, but the newer stuff was workable. She edited a few lines, swapped some stanzas, and fixed spelling errors. A typical Friday night for her, and it was boring. “Everyone else was probably at some party having fun,” she thought to herself. 

And actually, they were. Abbie Wyatt was hosting one of her infamous “get-togethers” which meant cops would be there before one-thirty A.M. What Chaeyoung wouldn’t give to be there right now.

A black-clothed figure appeared at her closed window and knocked lightly. “Hey, uhhh, do you have a Band-Aid?”

Tossing her notebook to the side and throwing open the window, a startled Chaeyoung clutched her chest and tried to slow her breathing, “Oh my God! Why would you do that to me? You nearly gave me a heart attack!” It was no burglar or murderer. It was none other than (and no one saw this coming) Lalisa Manoban.

“Sorry. I meant to knock on your sister’s window; we did a pre-cal project together last semester. You’re Chaeyoung, right? Can I get a band-aid anyway? The cops are after me, but I really like these shorts.” She gestured to her black shorts where the outside of her thigh was bleeding profusely. “I cut my leg on… a bush.”

“Yes, I... let me go get a band-aid. Hold on.” Chaeyoung left her room and returned with a small first-aid kit. She ushered Lisa into her room, “Come in here.” Chaeyoung cleaned the cut and bandaged it. “How did a bush do this to you? And why cops? And also—”

“Woah woah woah, one question at a time. I did something bad, so cops. And... it may have been a throwing-knife that lightly grazed the outside of my thigh after being viciously attacked for stealing a pound of pure Colombian cocaine.”

“I’m sorry, what? Why—” But she was interrupted when Lisa threw herself to the floor and pulled Chaeyoung down with her, just in time. Two cops ran past, shouting into their walkie-talkies, presumably searching for Lisa and possibly her friends. They were always involved in everything she did.

“Shhhh! If they see us, you’re in trouble too. Thanks for patching me up. I gotta go” Lisa sat up, patted Chaeyoung on the cheek, and started to climb through the window. 

“Wait! I want to come with you.” Chaeyoung couldn’t believe the words that just left her mouth.

Lisa turned to face her. “Did you not see the cops? Or hear when I said a throwing-knife and cocaine?” Chaeyoung felt her face go red from embarrassment. “Look,” She sat back on the windowsill. “you’re a good girl. Not like me. You don’t want to be a part of this.”

“Yes, I do.” She insisted. “So far, I feel like I’ve wasted my whole life, I just want to do something! And this... seems like a good start.”

“Fine. I’ll take you, but you need to change, we’ll be going to Abbie Wyatt’s party. Do you own anything cool?”

Chaeyoung looked down at her blue jeans and oversized cardigan. Cute, but not for a party. “Absolutely not. In case you haven’t noticed, cool isn’t exactly my specialty.”

“You can borrow something of mine. Just come on.”

Chaeyoung followed Lisa out of the window, behind her house, and into a thicket of trees leading to a small, empty campsite with a road leading back into town. In the middle of the clearing was a black van with the side door thrown open.

“I’m back,” Lisa called to the two girls sitting in the van.

“Finally. We thought the cops caught you. We were about ready to leave without you.” Jisoo looked relieved. “You’re Chaeyoung, right? StuCo? Lisa, where’d you find this one?”

“I climbed through her window.”

“Well, that’s a new one,” Jennie said, hopping out of the van and walking towards the two girls. “What’d ya tell her?”

“Nothing, really. I just needed a band-aid, but apparently, little-miss-perfect wants to have some fun tonight.”

“Yeah, first of all, don’t call me that, and second of all, what are we doing? Can I have some explanations?”

“Have you ever read the book ‘Paper Towns’ by John Green?” Jennie asked.

“No, I don’t think so. But what does that have to do with-”

Jennie cut her off and began to explain. “At the beginning of the book, this girl Margot and her friend, Q, play an elaborate series of pranks to get back at people who have wronged them. We’ve taken some inspiration because I am a slut for cliche books like that, and we’ve got a few schemes. You know Rebecca Hennen, right?”

“I know  _ of _ her, but I don’t know her, like, personally.”

“Well, we found out that she’s doing a lot of illegal stuff. Everyone knows she’s got a lot of alcohol at her parties, which, okay. That can be forgiven; however, she’s also been collecting some blackmail, which isn’t okay at  _ all _ . We’ve decided to do something about that.”

“Step one: Get her to a place where she’s around loads of people. She did that herself. She’s planning on heading over to Abbie’s place at around 10. Step two: Incriminating items. She’s too smart to carry around drugs, so we need to plant them on her. I went and stole some cocaine from a guy I know, which resulted in me getting knifed, which by the way, wasn’t part of the plan. And apparently, a bleeding teen carrying a whole-ass pound of cocaine running around after dark dressed in all black attracts some suspicion, so the cops were called.” Lisa added.

“Which brings us to now, step three. We go to Abbie’s party, plant the drugs in Rebecca’s purse, leave before cops show up, and then go to step four. Break into Rebecca’s house and steal her laptop, which all of the blackmail will be on. If Abbie’s party hasn’t been busted yet, we call the cops ourselves and make sure that the drugs are found.” Jisoo finished.

“What kind of blackmail does Rebecca have?”

“Well, the usual humiliating stuff, like pictures of people, embarrassing audio recordings, and some… bigger things. Things that I don’t want to get out.” Lisa scratched the back of her neck. “But before we move into step three, we all need to change into something cool that we can wear to a party. We all brought stuff to change into, but we need to swing by my house and get  _ you _ something suitable for partying.”

“Now that you know what we’re doing,” Jennie said, “You’ve got a choice. Either come with us and do these very illegal, bad things or be sworn to secrecy and go home to plan another lame student council fundraiser.”

Chaeyoung gulped. “I’m in.”


End file.
